1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates a forward monitoring system for a vehicle and a driving assist system using the forward monitoring system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a driving assist system assists a driver who is driving a vehicle that is controlled by the driver.
A common driving assist system prevents a collision with an external object by appropriately controlling the speed of a vehicle and other systems including a steering system and a brake system in accordance with a detected external environment, thereby providing not only convenience for a driver, but also safety from an accident.
For example, a driving assist system performs SCC (Smart Cruise Control) that detects a forward vehicle and controls the subject vehicle to be driven a predetermined distance from the forward vehicle, and AEB (Automatic Emergency Brake) that controls the subject vehicle to prevent a collision with objects therearound, including the forward area, by detection the objects.
The driving assist system necessarily requires detection devices such as a camera and a radar that can accurately detect the external environment in order to perform these functions.
Accordingly, the driving assist system uses, as detection devices, a stereo camera that can three-dimensionally detect objects rather than common cameras, and other sensors including a radar, thereby accurately detecting the external environment.
Meanwhile, common stereo cameras have a limited field of view of about 45 degrees. Accordingly, when stereo cameras are used, there is a limit that only objects within 45 degrees can be detected. Further, other vehicles that transversely move at high speeds are not detected in some cases due to the limited field of view.